


[Podfic] (Treacle) Tart

by Faith Wood (faithwood), sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some offers just can't be refused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (Treacle) Tart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Treacle) Tart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25756) by Faith Wood. 



Length: 00:09:02

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/\(Treacle\)%20Tart.mp3) (8.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/\(Treacle\)%20Tart.m4b) (4.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
